How Opium won the War
by OreoHime
Summary: This is a project I did for school, and my friend suggested I post it here. It's not the greatest, but it's based historically off of the First Opium War, which was between China and England. I hope you enjoy!


Disgusting. Those were the thoughts that crossed Yao's mind as he walked past a group of teenagers that were opium-eating. It was used because of the pleasurable sensations it gave the user, but Yao hated the stuff. He used to be hooked on opium, but he had long since abandoned use of the horrid drug. Opium was being brought to China from the Portuguese for years now, but it wasn't as popular as it was now that the British were trading it with his country. He had turned down the request many times when Arthur would visit with the stuff, as he was deciding not to use it, and would send Arthur home with his boat still loaded with opium. Certainly Arthur's boss would be angry, but what did Yao care? As long as his country wasn't getting anymore ship-loads of that drug, he would be happy. But one day, Arthur went to Yao's boss, instead of meeting his at the docks. Delighted at the thought of trading for some new goods, even if it was opium, the Chinese man's boss agreed to the trade. Yao was furious, but he couldn't do anything about his boss's decision. This was back in 1794 though. Damn those British…

Thinking back on it, it must have been around the end of the Ming dynasty when the smoking of Opium was getting popular. The Philippine's had introduced tobacco-smoking to China back in 1620, so it was no guess where the idea of smoking opium came from. Yao couldn't blame the Philippine's though; It wasn't their fault that the British were once again corrupting his country with that foul drug. The year was now 1839, and opium was beginning to look like the new tobacco… Again. A chuckle erupted inside Yao though, for the last of the Ming Emperors prohibited the smoking of tobacco. That didn't mean anyone was going to stop. The habit spread rapidly, and that's probably why opium-smoking became so popular. People even began to mix tobacco with various substances, such as opium. They were, for some years, used as flavoring ingredients. In time, as you've heard, they just became a new thing to smoke for fun. Tobacco wasn't as bad as this… Opium was much, much, worse than tobacco was. It was such a big danger to his people… Yao couldn't stand by and watch his fellow people drop dead because of this damned opium!

So, as a remedy to the situation, Yao decided he would try to create a third-party trade. This party would exchange their merchandise with India and Southeast Asia for raw materials and some processed-goods. Eventually though, the goods they were receiving from India were also the goods they were receiving from England. Opium was one of the "goods" being sent in, but due to some talk with his boss, Yao had gotten it so opium was prohibited by imperial decree. How it made it back into the country was beyond him, but he would have to find a way to put a stop to this. But what could he do? Sure, he was the representative for his country, but if his boss had a problem with what he was doing, Yao would more than likely be forced to stop. "What a bother…" He muttered to himself.

It turns out Arthur had been helping people out in southern China smuggle in opium. It wasn't long until Arthur talked Alfred, the representative for the United States, to start using opium as their export to China as well. Yao was not happy about this at all, and if you couldn't tell by the way he refused any opium he came in contact with, you could tell by the disgusted look on his face whenever someone even said the word "opium". It was ridiculous! How these foreigners thought they could just walk into his country with their stupid opium! Yao had even begun to call Arthur by the nickname of "Opium" since he seemed to love bringing it to his country so much. Yao couldn't tell if it bothered Arthur or not, but he was pretty sure Arthur didn't enjoy his nickname. It didn't seem to stop him from smuggling in the drug though.

"How annoying that Opium is! Never giving a damn to what I say about not bringing that damned drug into my country! He just completely ignores me and goes off to talk to my boss about how it will bring up the economy!" Yao was talking to himself in the luxury of his bedroom. He lived alone, except for a pet panda he kept with him, who was rather small and had a little bedroom all his own. No one was around to hear him. "I cannot sit back and watch my people die from using opium. Those British bastards are going to pay,". It was a promise he now made to himself. He would punish the British for ruining the health of many of his citizens. If Arthur hadn't kept insisting on bringing that drug into his country, it may have died out by now. Or at least, not be so bad. It was killing his people, but they were to oblivious to what it was doing to them to stop! This is how, and when, Yao decided to bring war upon England. He didn't know the war was going to last four years, but he couldn't just keep doing nothing! It was time to take action, and he knew it.

China was in a financial problem, which is one of the reason Yao decided to wage war on Arthur. But there they were, on the battlefield. Yao on one side, his men behind them, many of them being carried off for treatment on their wounds. It was horrible, how many men had fallen. So many were already beyond helping, and they wouldn't last the night. But Yao wasn't going to give up. His men had taken down many of Arthur's men already, but most of them would probably be saved. There was mud all over the ground, for it had started to rain. How dirty these men were, what with blood and mud covering them. Surely their wounds would be infected from the mud seeping into them, but Yao did not think of that. Arthur refused to be talked to his senses. Yao had been trying for years to talk him out of bringing opium to his country, but he never listened. He would not listen now, as he fought without purpose. Yao couldn't understand why he wouldn't just give up, Yao didn't think Arthur would beat him. Yao was a very proud man, and he would not be beaten by a scrawny man such as Arthur.

"Giving up yet, Opium?" Yao called out to his opponent, his voice cocky and proud. Why should he think he would lose? His cause was to save his country, and he planned to do that. Losing was not an option. There was no way he would fail. Or at least, that's what he kept telling himself.

"Give it up, Yao. You've lost too many men as it is,". Arthur spoke now, the irritation of being called "Opium" showing his voice. You could hear that he was done with this battle, thought it was pointless. He too, was a proud man, and he didn't have any thoughts of losing, either. But he was not as experienced as Yao. Yao had been around for many more years than him, but do not get me wrong, Yao and Arthur both had the appearance of men in their twenties. As representative of their country, they would not die, unless their country died. So Yao was very old, and his body was covered with scars from all the wars he fought in. What was one more scar to add? Especially a scar to remind him of how badly he lost. Those were Arthur's thoughts. They were cruel yes, but he was being attacked, and he had to go down with fight. Except, they both didn't know who was going down. They just hoped it wasn't them.

Panting, for he was short on breath, but Yao stood straight. His weapon was a sword, and it was a fine sword. Covered in blood from the British soldiers he had taken down. Arthur's weapon was a gun, and he was currently reloading it. This could be his chance, his chance to take down Arthur. Arthur would be bed-ridden for weeks! Then Yao wouldn't have to deal with more opium being brought to his country, and he could work on getting rid of it completely. That would be his plan. Yes, and what a good plan it was. If he wasn't already smiling, Yao would have smiled then.

With just a quick motion of his hand, Yao signaled that he would not need his men for this finishing attack. Arthur followed suit. His men would not be assisting him in this final attack either. The winner would earn pride, and the loser would lose pride. Their honor would raise, or fall. It was all up to this last attack. The two men glared at each other, a smirk on each other their faces. Why should either one of them think they'll face being defeated? It'd not likely that they'll lose, right? They were both strong, and they both had a little bit of an ego. So they lunged towards each other. And then it was over.

He lay face down on the ground, his men shocked and saddened. They… lost? No one dared to step forward. And silently, both sides men left them. It was shameful. He had been so certain he would win. How could he have lost? He fought so hard… So hard! But here he was. Face down on the ground with a British man standing over his almost lifeless body. He had just shut his eyes when Arthur let out a laugh. And that is how Opium won the war.


End file.
